


knight in training

by aetherae



Category: Tales of Graces, Tales of Vesperia, Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asbel has met a lot of people, done a lot of things. But he’s never escorted a princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knight in training

**Author's Note:**

> So in Radiant Mythology 3, apparently Asbel has to escort Estelle at some point. And then I saw this (http://tsungire.tumblr.com/post/21598433325/rpg) and ran with it completely I’m sorry.

Asbel was a knight—well, not really, but he was acting as knight for the time being with Flynn’s authority. And Flynn was a real knight, Commandant even, and it was hard not to feel admiration for him just at that; after all, not too long ago, something like that was Asbel’s dream.

So when Flynn had asked him for a favor, there was no way Asbel could say no. Even if he wasn’t really a knight, he was the Lord of Lhant (and he did manage to save his world once or twice)—how hard could this favor be?

But then he met Estelle.

She was nice, don’t get him wrong! Incredibly nice, and far too kind to a stand-in knight like him. But… She was a princess. An actual princess, almost like she came out of the books Cheria had used to read. Citizens greeted her as she passed, every step she took filled with grace, and her smile alone lit up the room.

Naturally, Asbel panicked.

He had never interacted with a princess before! Did you address them as princess or lady? Were there formalities to go through with? The only thing he knew about princesses came from storybooks and plays!

When he told Cheria this though, she promptly rolled her eyes and pointed out that Asbel was good friends with Richard, a king, and thus knew how to act around royalty of even higher positions. Escorting a princess should have been no problem.

When he told Hubert the same, he proceeded to scold him on the fact that he already knew plenty of ladies and interacted with them daily. Aside from the fact that he was generally a bumbling fool when it came to women (Not that you’re any different, Asbel thought), what need was there for him to change his behavior?

He didn’t know how to tell them at it was—it was different! Richard was a friend first and foremost, despite how much his father had reprimanded him for that attitude; Asbel couldn’t just… call him King Richard or “my King” all of a sudden! It was weird! Sophie, Cheria, and Pascal might have all been girls too, but they weren’t—they weren’t ladies, not like the nobles you saw walking around in expensive clothing and not a hair out of place. His mom was one for sure, but he didn’t think anyone would appreciate him treating Estelle like his mom.

It was a Problem.

“Asbel?” Estelle asked, peeking her head out of the room as she finished changing for traveling. She looked like she belonged in a garden, a flower for everyone to behold. “I’m finished. We should get going.”

He shot up straight from leaning against the wall. “Yeah, let’s go—wait, no! I mean—Yes, of course. Let’s… Let us be on our way, Lady Estellise.”

Estelle giggled softly, the sound muffled slightly behind her hand. Asbel’s heart did a little flip. Probably from nerves, just like everything else she seemed to do did to him.

“Please, call me Estelle,” she laughed as she tucked his arm in hers, gently leading him back out the castle. If Asbel’s heart did a flip before, it stopped dead right that second. Is this what princesses did? Was this okay for a knight? “I know you’re acting on Flynn’s behalf right now, but there’s no need to be so formal. I’d like to be friends! Flynn and Cheria have told me much about you, so please, feel free to relax.”

She gave his arm a light squeeze as she said so, smiling all the while. Asbel felt his cheeks flush.

He had never been more sure in becoming the Lord of Lhant rather than a knight.


End file.
